


The accidental crush

by rye03



Series: The Ship has Sailed (a collection of short stories) [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26382772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rye03/pseuds/rye03
Summary: When worlds collide.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: The Ship has Sailed (a collection of short stories) [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917250
Kudos: 23





	The accidental crush

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" is all that raced through Harry's mind as he ran through the halls (speed walking when he passed classrooms and teachers). He was so dead. He was supposed to meet up with Hermione in the library 15 minutes ago. "She's going to kill me." he thought as he felt his shoulder collide with someone's arm, causing him and his books to come crashing down onto the floor.  
"Shit! Sorry!" he said, gathering his books, still not meeting eyes with the person he ran into, until their hands touched. The touch caused some sort of warmth in Harry's fingertips that slowly spread through his whole body, causing Harry to shiver just slightly. He finally looked up to see that the person that the hand belonged to was none other than Draco Malfoy. Harry wanted to punch him, but he couldn't. He saw a softness in Malfoy's eyes that he had never seen before. Both Harry and Draco blushed looking away from each other before realizing they were starting to get a crowd. Harry physically felt Draco harden before he hear him spit, "Watch where your going next time, Potter!"   
Once Draco had left, Harry slowly picked up the rest of his books and slowly walked to the library. He was no longer worrying about how Hermione was going to kill him once he got there, but wondering what the hell happened back there?

————

"It was bloody crazy! You should have seen it!" Harry basically yelled at Ron a couple of hours later in the abandoned girls bathroom.   
"So your telling me that you and Malfoy blushed at each other?" Ron replied, clearly confused.  
"Yes!" Harry said, pacing the bathroom. "It was like when our hands touched, it was only Malfoy and I in that whole hallway"  
"It sound pretty crazy if you ask me. I'll talk to you later, okay?" Ron added, hopping down from his seat on the sink and walking off to his next class, leaving Harry alone in the bathroom with his thoughts.  
"Yeah. Thanks mate. that fucking helped." Harry muttered to himself. "I knew I should have gone to 'mione"  
"I agree, Granger has a better grasp on human emotions than Weasley." a familiar voice sounded from behind Harry. He turned around to see Malfoy walking out from one of the stalls.  
"H-how long have you been here, M-malfoy." Harry managed to stutter.  
"The whole time. I had been in here before collecting my thoughts when I heard you and Weasley walk in." Malfoy retorted walking up to the sink next to Harry checking himself out in the mirror.  
"On a serious note though, I'm glad to know I'm not the only one who felt that earlier." Malfoy said, his whole body softening as he spoke.  
"You-you mean?"  
"Yeah, I don't quite understand it myself." Malfoy said, cutting Harry off and moving a bit closer to him.  
"But I'm willing to try something out." He said, moving his face closer to Harrys, their lips almost touching before Harry pulled away saying, "Malfoy, no. I can't." before running out of the bathroom to leave Malfoy with his thoughts.

———

Days passed and Harry still hadn't said anything about the "almost kiss" with Draco to Hermione or Ron. Maybe he was hoping it would disappear. Maybe he was hoping it was all a dream, a really strange dream. But every time he made eye contact with Malfoy, he knew it wasn't. He could see a sadness behind his eyes that made him wonder "did I do the right thing?"  
Finally, after a week, he decided that maybe he should bring up his situation with Ron and Hermione to at least see what they had to say.  
So Harry brought them to the abandoned bathroom and told them everything. Both of them were shocked and a little pissed (Hermione more than Ron because she hated being left out of things).  
"It's like I can't get him out of my head" Harry huffed, frustrated that he couldn't figure this out. "When we're in the same room, my eyes find him and when we're not it's like my brain wanders to him! What is wrong with me!" Harry continued, pacing back and forth hoping for an answer when he heard Hermione whisper to Ron in a sing-song voice, "Sounds like someone's got a crush!!!"  
And that's when it hit him. Like a ton of bricks crashing down on his heart, he liked Malfoy. He, Harry James Potter, The Boy Who Lived, had a crush on his arch nemesis, the boy who had taunted him and his friends for years. Looking back through the past year Harry has realized that Malfoy hadn't made fun of him as much as he had in previous years. Was it because he liked him too? Is that why Malfoy had tried to kiss him? He decided that he needed to know, so the three of them set up a plan.

———

Harry had written Malfoy a note, "Meet me in the abandoned bathroom after dinner. I want to make this better." hoping he would meet him.   
Soon dinner rolled around, and during the meal Harry kept eyeing the Slytherin table, searching for Malfoy, but he wasn't there. Harry's stomach dropped and he stopped eating. How could he eat if Draco wasn't going to show.  
Once dinner was over, Harry was planning on just going up to his bed and lying under the covers until he became one with the bed, but Ron and Hermione convinced him to head down to the bathroom. So Harry sulked his way to the same bathroom where years ago he and Ron had become Crabbe and Goyle to spy on Draco. He had the cloak of invisibility in hand just in case he had to try and sneak back to Gryffindor tower.  
When Harry finally made his way into the bathroom, he saw the tall blonde boy standing at one of the sinks, staring into it.  
"That looks like one interesting sink." Harry said trying to break the ice but scaring Draco in the process. "Why weren't you at dinner." He continued, dropping the cloak on the floor and walking closer to Draco.  
"I wasn't feeling well." Draco responded, a familiar yet strange coldness to his voice.  
"Look, Draco," Harry said, touching Draco's arm, causing him to flinch away a little. "I never meant to hurt you. I just-I didn't understand. But now I do. I really like you Draco. And I think that you like me too." Harry continued inching closer and closer to Draco's face.   
"Draco, please. Show me I'm not alone." was all Harry had to say for Draco to close the small space that was between their lips.  
They stood there, kissing in the bathroom, fighting for dominance and running their hands along each others bodies for god knows how long.  
Eventually they had to break to catch their breath, but as soon as they broke Harry took the opportunity to kiss along Draco's jaw line and down his neck causing Draco to let out a small moan when Harry grazed his Adam's apple with his teeth.  
"Do you want to take this elsewhere?" Harry suggested looking up at Draco, who could only nod vigorously in agreement.  
So Harry took the cloak of invisibility and draped it over both of them as they made their way up to Gryffindor tower (making a few pit stops on the way).

———

Harry slowly woke up the next morning with the warmth that was Draco next to him. When Harry opened his eyes he saw Draco still sleeping peacefully with his head on Harry's chest and his legs intertwined with Harry's. Harry could feel a tingling sensation running up his arm telling him that it was asleep, but he didn't care. He didn't want to wake Draco. Everything was still quiet, so all the boys still must have been asleep, but Harry couldn't tell because he and Draco had closed the curtains on his four poster bed the night before. Harry smiled looking down at the blonde boy on his chest remembering the night before.  
"What are you smiling at?" Harry heard seeing Draco staring up at him with his pretty blue eyes.  
"You." Harry responded knowing that was all he had to say.  
"You better!" Draco joked, cuddling in closer to Harry's side. That was the exact moment when Harry realized, he could get used to this.


End file.
